Just a dream
by Eliza-chan450
Summary: Chp 2: "I know what you mean." She smiled at him, and once again the breath hitched in Shinichi's throat. "I'm Mouri Ran by the way."
1. Chapter 1

Two years had passed since Kudo Shinichi shrunk and became Edogawa Conan, leaving behind his life as the famous high school detective.

Conan looked up at Ran as she stopped outside the church door's, tightening her grip on his small hand, wiping away the tears freely flowing down her face. She looked so broken…and he couldn't help her, not even as Shinichi.

Because Kudo Shinichi had finally died.

He remember so clearly that it was painful to remember when Haibara came to him, telling him in the most comforting voice she could muster that there was no cure for APTX 4869. That he would forever be Edogawa Conan. He was shocked, angry, hurt and terrified. He locked himself in his room for days on end, wanting it to be just a dream. Praying to wake up and be Shinichi again, to have his old life back.

And when reality finally hit him, it hurt more than he could imagine.

Conan sat between Ran and Mouri in the church bench, letting Ran hold him and cry silently on his shoulder. He himself stared ahead with a blank face, empty of all emotion. Who knew so many people would come to his funeral?

He had used his last temporary antidote 2 weeks after Ran's 18th birthday. It was horrible, he thought, to leave her like this, but he had given her a last birthday present and said his goodbye and with a gentile kiss, left without saying anything more.

The next day, Kudo Shinichi had been pronounced dead.

There was no body, no nothing. Just a shining, empty wooden coffin with flowers spilling off the sides and a black and white photo.

Ran hugged the blue jacket closer to her body as the preacher said to bow there head's to say a prayer. It stood out harshly from the black she was wearing, but Shinichi had given it to her for her birthday, and it was the only thing she had left of the detective.

"_I'll always be with you, Ran, so please don't cry when I'm gone. And don't forget me." He then smiled sadly, then leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you."_

That had been his last words.

And his last smile.

Ran closed her eyes and gently shook her head; the tear's still falling soundlessly. It had to be a dream, it just had to be.

"Let us say good bye to a wonderful person, who brought people to justice, who few knew as a friend, and who most could rely on. Let us remember his as Kudo Shinichi." Ran squeezed the jacket when the preacher spoke solemnly; breathing in his sent that still lingered on the jacket.

"Ran-neechan?" Ran swept Conan up in her arms as he called out to her timidly, holding onto him and praying he would never let go.

"Conan," She let out a choked up sob. "Please, please tell me this is just a dream."

Conan looked at her sadly, and then wrapped his own arms around her neck.

"I wish it were." He mumbled into her shoulder.

_Maybe, _

_Just maybe, _

_That someday,_

_I'll be able to tell you the truth,_

_And be able to hold you again,_

_And never have to let go._

**A/N:**

**Damn, I am crying!**

***sniff* I am so sorry if this ruins your day, but I was listing to 'Just a dream' by Carrie Underwood, and it just seemed to fit these to so well. *sniff***

**I know it suck's, but if you do like it, favorite and review. *sniff***


	2. Sure be cool if you did

Shinichi sat hunched over at the bar, staring into the half empty cup of dark amber liquid. The stench of alcohol was overwhelming him, and the flashing neon lights were throwing off his vision.

_What a waste of a night. _

The sleuth wasn't one for clubs, and the only reason he came was because his parents had come to visit, and after a few hours he needed to get out. They weren't the most normal people in the world.

Shinichi sighed, and then took a good swig from the drink. He would probably head home after he finished this.

"Is this seat taken?" Shinichi looked up, and his breath hitched in his throat. A girl, about his age, with long, chocolate brown hair was standing, pointing to the seat next to his. She was panting slightly, and her cheeks were flushed, with the neon light's bouncing off her, it made her features stand out more.

"No." Shinichi tore his eyes away from the girl as she sat down, forcing his eyes to look at the drink in his hand. "Take it."

"Thanks." She mumbled, ordering her own drink as she sat down.

"No problem." Shinichi looked back up at her, and was taken aback. Her eyes were a striking indigo, like the first purple color at dusk.

She thanked the bartender, and then turned to him.

"You don't seem like the type to go to a club." She said, and Shinichi shrugged.

"My parents are home." He mumbled, turning the cup in his hand. "And they're not exactly sane." The girl giggled, and Shinichi felt the slightest of smiles tug at his lips.

"I know what you mean." She smiled at him, and once again the breath hitched in Shinichi's throat. "I'm Mouri Ran by the way."

"Kudo Shinichi."

"That famous detective?" Ran's eyes widened a little. "The one that's always in the paper?"

"Yeah." Shinichi finally cracked a smile. "I guess that's me."

"That must get tiring." She looked at him, as if checking for injury's like a mother to her child.

"It does." Shinichi quickly looked down, feeling his cheek's heat up. "But I can't imagine doing anything else; I don't think I _could_ do anything else." The two lapsed into silence, till it was broken by a, at least in Shinichi's opinion, shrill voice.

"Oi, Ran!"

"I gotta go." Ran stood and polished off the rest of her drink.

"Oh, OK." Shinichi replied, trying to keep himself from sounding disappointed.

"But," Ran smiled at him. "Do you think we could maybe meet up again?"

"That would be cool." Shinichi replied, and Ran broke into a grin.

"Tomorrow, same place same time?" Shinichi nodded, smiling as she ran off to a girl with shoulder length blond hair as she yelled at her again.

He finished the rest of his drink, paid, then walked out of the club, welcoming the breeze than ran through his hair.

_I guess this night wasn't such a waste after all. _

**A/N:**

**Seriously! They really need to rethink neon lights…I couldn't tell you how many times I ran into things.**

**So, what I'm gonna do with this fic is do ShinichixRan drabbles based off of song's, and this one is based off of 'Sure be cool if you did' by Blake Shelton.**

**I failed on this one so bad…I've never written or **_**imagined**_** anything romantic between these two 'cept when I was little*Look's around for angry fangirls* because I like KaitoxShinichi more now…*Still looking***

**Anyway, *glances around* Follow, Favorite and Review this awful excuse for fluff if you like. **

**-Eliza**


End file.
